


nervous guy

by thesaddestboner



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Character Study, Detroit Lions, Drabble, Gen, Lowercase, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-14
Updated: 2004-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>i can see how this thing is gonna end.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	nervous guy

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Old 97's song of the same name. Summary from the same song.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

your hands were made for gripping pigskin; you know this much is true. you’re fairly certain you would never have the talent to do anything but play ball. sure, you’re more than adequate on the piano, but that’s not where your heart lies.

your heart lies on the field.

sometimes, you have your doubts. especially when the passes don’t get caught, when they don’t quite fall in. when the fans are howling for your head on a silver platter. when the body screams every time you set foot on turf, and you are fucking dreading opening kickoff now.

but you know this much is true: you were made for this game.

and this game was made for you.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
